poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies is the first Pooh's Adventures spin-off film created by 7utwo. It is unknown when it will shown on YouTube. Plot The film starts when Littlefoot and his friends are playing "Toss the Seed". Spike accidentally hits a bunch of rocks blocking a cave after hitting a pinecone. Littlefoot figures out what kind of cave it is. As they walk into the cave, Littlefoot and the others discover that they're in the future and the cave they walked in is the time cave. The Goonies, a group of young pre-teenaged friends living in Astoria, Oregon, face foreclosure on their families' homes from the expanding Astoria Country Club. On one of their last days their morale sinks particularly low due to the cancellation of their planned farewell road trip due to Mikey's older brother having failed his driver's license exam. Littlefoot and his friends enter the Walshes' house as they meet Mikey and his older brother Brand right before Mouth, Chunk, and Data enter the house. While rummaging through the bric-à-brac accumulated in the Walshes' attic by their father (a local museum curator), they find an old newspaper clipping, a Spanish map, and an artifact relating to a rumor of a forgotten pirate treasure somewhere in the area. Hearing the call of adventure, Mikey and Chomper try to persuade their friends to join them in search for the treasure hoarded by a pirate named One-Eyed Willie. Initially reluctant, the group eventually decides to usurp the authority of Mikey's older brother, Brandon, and escape for one last "Goonie adventure" (and Littlefoot's only "Goonie adventure", too). They head to the coast and stumble upon an abandoned seaside restaurant that seems to match coordinates set by the map and an old doubloon. With the help of Mouth, a cocky but loyal friend of the group, they are able to translate the map and confirm they are headed in the right direction. Unbeknownst to the Goonies, the restaurant is actually a secret hideout of a family of Italian criminals known as the Fratellis. While the kids and dinosaurs believe the Fratellis are restaurant owners and workers, they are inevitably shooed away by Mama Fratelli, but they evacuate the premises only to come back later when the coast is clear. Once Brandon finally tracks the boys down and insists they return home immediately, they are met with Stef and Andy, two female peers Brandon knows from school. Undeterred with his agenda, and with Brandon being distracted by the company of the girls, Mikey continues to search for clues, feeling that he is closer than ever in finding the treasure. Data, the group's tech whiz, discovers a counterfeit money-making machine and soon the group realizes who the Fratellis really are. To make matters worse, they find the dead body of an FBI agent stored away in a freezer, and the Fratellis have returned to the hideout, though they remain unaware of the Goonies' presence in the basement. Taking refuge in a tunnel discovered underneath a fireplace, the group (including Littlefoot and the others) escapes to safety but not before sending Chunk, the clumsy, heavy-set compulsive liar of the group, and Petrie to notify the police of the situation. With nightfall looming, Chunk quickly finds his way to the nearest road and flags down the first vehicle they see. As luck would have it, the passengers of said vehicle are none other than the Fratelli brothers themselves, on their way to dispose of the dead FBI agent. After Chunk gets kidnapped by the Fratelli brothers, Petrie goes back to their lair to worn Littlefoot and others that Chunk had been kidnapped. Chunk is apprehended and questioned by the Fratellis under threat of death, but after offering unrelated (though truthful) testimony about every misdeed he committed in his life, Chunk's story about the treasure hunt and tunnels under the restaurant is corroborated when the fireplace bursts forth with dozens of bats which swarm the basement. The Fratellis set off to hunt down both the kids and the treasure, while Chunk is tied up in the basement with the forsaken and deformed Fratelli brother, Sloth. In short time, both prisoners become friends and manage to free themselves. With the Fratellis in close pursuit, the group risks life and limb navigating the caves and dodging booby traps until they discover the hidden cove and final resting place of The Inferno, One Eyed Willie's pirate ship. Mikey finally sees the legendary pirate face-to-face and recognize him as the "first Goonie". He tells his brother Brand, Littlefoot, and the others to take whatever treasure they can hold, but to leave a share for Willy as tribute. Before they get too carried away, the Fratellis capture the group on board the ship, strip them of their treasure, then force them to walk the plank. When all hope seems lost, Chunk makes his grand entrance with Sloth, and they rescue the remaining Goonies, along with Littlefoot and the others, on board and take them to safety. Thinking the Goonies are no longer a threat, the Fratellis indulge in the new-found treasure. But their greed leads them to take Willie's share (that Mikey had instinctively left untouched). This action sets off Willie's final booby trap, which causes the cave to collapse. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and the Goonies barely escape and make their way out to the beach outside the cave, where they are met by the early morning and spotted by a couple of police scouts on ATVs. The group (except for Littlefoot and and his friends) is reunited with their families, leading to Littlefoot wishing that his grandparents had shown up, Chunk gives Sloth a new home with his family, and the rest of the Fratellis are arrested. Even though everyone is happy that the young adventurers were unharmed, the kids and dinosaurs themselves are devastated at their inability to hold onto any of the treasure lost in the cave's collapse. All hope is restored when Rosalita, the Walshes' housekeeper, discovers a handful of precious jewels left in Mikey's marble bag. With this new fortune, the Goonies are able to save everyone’s homes from foreclosure. The Inferno, One-Eyed Willie, and its cargo of "rich stuff" gracefully sail out of the collapsed cave and into the sun. Littlefoot and his old friends went back to the Great Valley using the time cave and the Goonies might join Littlefoot and others for future adventures someday. Trivia *This is the first ever Land Before Time crossover. *Although this is the first time Littlefoot and his friends visit the human world, Mikey is Littlefoot's first human friend since Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock, which Littlefoot and his friends will meet along with Pikachu and Togepi ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'', where they meet . The Fratellis are Littlefoot's first human enemies since Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), who will be working for Ozzy and Strut in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''. *During the attic scene, Mikey is dubbed as Littlefoot speaking gibberish in Spike's vision. Chunk is also dubbed as Spike grunting in gibberish also in Spike's vision. *Unlike 7utwo's film, Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies (which featured Jessie, James, Meowth, and Genie as guest stars), there are no guest stars in this film, as 7utwo said he wanted to make a Littlefoot's Adventures film without a guest star in it first since this is the first Littlefoot's Adventures film ever. *Littlefoot and his friends will see Mikey and the others again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, where the Goonies will meet Littlefoot's other old friend Guido. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films